Destiny
by titis anggraeni
Summary: [KrisHan/yaoi] Aku sudah lupa bahwa aku sedang menanti pertanda masa depanku. Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah suatu batu loncatan untuk sesuatu yang lain. Aku bersedia menjalani masa trainee yang berat, hanya untuk bisa bersamanya.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

**RIBET; ANEH; BERTELE-TELE; MINIM DIALOG; ALUR CERITA NGEBUT; DAN SEDERET KEKURANGAN LAINNYA.**

.

.

.

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya Arthur Golden ©1997**

.

.

.

Luhan PoV

.

.

.

Anggaplah bahwa kau dan aku sedang duduk di ruangan tenang yang menghadap ke kebun, mengobrol dan mereguk teh dari cangkir seraya membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah lama terjadi, dan aku akan berkata padamu, "Hari itu, ketika aku bertemu dengannya di Myeongdong, adalah sebuah hari yang sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan." Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin dua hal yang berlawanan itu bisa terjadi bersamaan. Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi memang itulah yang kurasakan. Hari di mana saat takdir membawaku menuju ke sebuah kehidupan yang mempertemukan aku dengan seseorang yang mungkin bisa kujadikan sandaran di sisa hidupku. Namun di saat yang sama pula aku harus kehilangan kebebasan dan semua yang hal yang pernah kumiliki termasuk keluargaku. Namun jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya, mungkin aku tak akan pernah menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Aku tinggal dan besar di Beijing. Dan aku tidak dilahirkan dari keluarga seniman. Sebelum ini, aku tak pernah memiliki cita-cita sebagai seorang penyanyi. Ayahku adalah seorang politikus yang berpengaruh di Cina. Sedangkan ibuku seorang aktivis yang sangat aktif menentang perbudakan. Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa keluargaku adalah keluarga yang membosankan. Keseharian kami hanya diisi dengan perbincangan politik dan masalah-masalah sosial yang terjadi di negara kami. Sedangkan aku sama dengan remaja pada umumnya yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau politik. Aku lebih suka berada di luar rumah bermain bola bersama teman-temanku daripada duduk di sebuah ruangan, memutar otak untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain dalam rangka memperebutkan kekuasaan di pemerintahan.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk belajar di sebuah universitas atas kehendak orangtuaku. Dan sudah dua tahun lamanya aku menginjakkan kaki di ibukota negara ini. Di tengah kesibukkanku sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan di akhir pekan, sekedar untuk mengusir jenuh.

Seperti pada hari ini. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di kawasan Myeongdong ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku dan memberikanku sebuah kartu nama. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain, "Datanglah jika kau berminat untuk mengikuti audisi." Setelah itu ia meninggalkanki yang masih terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Setelah aku membaca kartu nama tersebut, barulah aku tau bahwa dia adalah karyawan salah satu perusahaan hiburan ternama di Korea Selatan. Perusahaan yang selama ini sudah berhasil mencetakbanyak idola yang dikagumi.

Awalnya aku sempat tidak yakin untuk mengikuti audisi tersebut. Aku merasa tak punya kemampuan apapun di bidang seni. Tapi berkat dorongan dari teman-temanku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Mereka bilang bahwa aku sangat beruntung karena aku 'berhasi; ditemukan' oleh pihal perusahaan. Sedangkan banyak sekali remaja yang walaupun sudah berjuang mati-matian, perusahaan hiburan itu tak sekalipun meliriknya.

Audisinya berjalan cukup lancar kurasa. Mereka hanya memintaku untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan melakukan beberapa gerakan tarian. Aku melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan meski aku juga tidak yakin apakah aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Karena aku sama sekali tidak melakukan persiapan apapun untuk mengikuti audisi ini. Kalau saja bukan karena paksaan dari teman-temanku, aku juga tidak akan pernah datang.

Satu minggu kemudian hasil audisi diumumkan di situs resmi perusahaan. Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku bahwa ternyata aku berhasil lolos audisi. Namaku terpajang di situs itu bersama dengan beberapa nama lainnya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh perusahaan itu. Kenapa mereka memilihku yang tidak bisa apa-apa? Jelas-jelas saat audisi banyak sekali remaja yang memiliki bakat yang luar biasa menurut pandanganku.

Dan dua hari kemudian, aku mendatangi kantor perusahaan tersebut dengan bukti tanda mengikuti audisi seperti yang diinstruksikan pada situs itu.

"Anyeong..." Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam pada resepsionis kantor. "Saya datang kemari karena saya diterima menjadi salah satu siswa trainee."

Resepsionis muda itu tersenyum padaku. "Siapa namamu?"

"Luhan imnida."

"Apakah kau membawa persyaratan yang diminta?"

Aku mengangguk. Tanpa babibu lagi aku merogoh tas punggungku dan dan memberikan bukti audisi itu kepadanya. Wanita itu memeriksa lembaran kertas tersebut dengan teliti dan sesekali melirik ke arahku.

"Tunggulah di sana." Ia menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk sudut lobi. "Nanti aku akan memanggilmu."

Aku membungkuk ke arahnya dan meninggalkannya. Menuruti perintahnya untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah ditunjuk olehnya. Sembari menunggu, aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Kantor ini begitu luas dan megah. Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk. Aku juga melihat ada beberapa remaja yang nampaknya terlihat begitu bersemangat. Aku yakin mereka adalah salah satu siswa trainee di perusahaan ini.

"Siwon-ssi." Seseorang berteriak cukup keras. Membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu menghampiri seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang sekarang berdiri memunggungiku. Mereka berdua terlibat obrolan serius. Aku tak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku. Dan ketika pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu berbalik badan, aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajahnya. Wajah itu sudah tidak asing lagi untukku. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di televisi dan sesekali di surat kabar. Tanpa kujelaskan lebih rincipun, kau pasti bisa menebak siapa dia bukan?

Dia berlalu di hadapanku tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Ketika pintu lobi yang terbuat dari kaca di dekatku dibuka olehnya, suara jeritan dari fans yang menunggu di luar terdengar. Kulihat Siwon tersenyum sumringah dan melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Aku terdiam dan berfikir. Apakah nanti aku juga akan menjadi seperti dia setelah bergabung dengan perusahaan ini? Tapi butuh waktu berapa tahun untuk bisa menjadi seperti dia? Dan apakah aku benar-benar siap untuk menjadi seorang selebritis? Bagaimana jika nanti aku gagal di tengah jalan?

"Luhan-ssi." Suara wanita resepsionis itu memanggil namaku.

Aku bergerak perlahan dari tempat dudukku dan menghampirinya.

"Jadi bocah ini?" Seorang pria yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Aku membungkukan badan kepadanya. "Anyeong. Luhan imnida." kataku memberikan salam perkenalan.

"Anyeong. Mulai sekarang kau panggil aku manager-hyung. Karena kelak aku yang akan mengurusmu dan grubmu. Sekarang kau ikut aku. Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan seorang teman." pria itu memberikan salam perkenalan yang cukup panjang.

Manager-hyung memang tak menyebutkan namanya pada saat mengenalkan diri padaku. Tapi aku bisa membaca namanya dari ID-card yang tergantung di lehernya, Kim Jungshin. *anggap aja namanya emang gitu XD*

Aku mengekor di belakang manager-hyung dengan tenang sambil sesekali berdecak kagum pada apa yang kulihat di kantor yang sangat luas itu. Jungshin terus berjalan dengan langkah yang panjang dan lebar tanpa sekalipun mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan "Practice Room".

Dia membuka pintu kayu berwarna putih itu dan masuk ke dalam. Namun sebelum itu, ia menoleh kepadaku dan memberikan isyarat dengan kepalanya agar aku juga ikut masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan itu cukup luas. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu lunak dan sudah dipernis dengan warna cokelat muda mengkilap. Terdapat sebuah cermin raksasa yang melekat di salah satu sisi dindingnya sehingga kita bisa dengan leluasa melihat sekujur tubuh kita. Tepat pada sisi yang bersebrangan dengan cermin raksasa itu, sebuah wallpaper bergambar awan yang berarak di langit yang biru terpasang.

"Minseok-ah." Manager-hyung memanggil seseorang.

"Ne, hyung. Apa kau memanggilku?" Seseorang yang kuduga bernama Minseok itu datang menghampiri kami. Dia masih remaja, mungkin usianya sebaya denganku. Badannya agak gemuk, terutama di bagian pipi, membuatnya nampak seperti dua buah bakpao. Tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."

Seketika memandangku dan ia tersenyum singkat. Ia kemudian menatap Jungshin lagi. "Apakah dia yang kau maksud?"

Jungshin mengangguk. "Mulai sekarang dia akan bergabung dengan kalian. Dan tolong ajak dia ke dorm, perkenalkan dengan yang lainnya." Jungshin berbalik untuk menatapku. "Kau akan mulai belajar dua hari lagi. Dan sekarang lebih baik kau mempersiapkan dirimu karena kau akan tinggal di asrama bersama siswa yang lainnya."

"Baik." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Jungshin pun segera meninggalkanku dengan Minseok dalam suasana canggung.

"Anyeong..." aku membungkuk memberi salam pada Minseok.

"Ah, anyeong." ia balas membungkuk dengan canggung. "Jangan sungkan seperti itu. Apakah kau baru diterima di perusahaan ini?"

"Iya. Baru dua hari yang lalu aku melihat pengumuman bahwa aku diterima." jelasku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Luhan."

Sejenak kulihat dia mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Kau bukan orang Korea?"

"Aku dari Cina."

"Oh, pantas saja. Dari namamu sudah terlihat kalau kau bukan orang Korea. Tapi kenapa kau bisa berbahasa Korea dengan baik sekali. Tadi aku sempat mengira bahwa kau benar-benar orang Korea dengan cara bicaramu yang seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

Minseok mengangguk.

"Sebanarnya sudah dua tahun aku tinggal di Korea. Jadi bahasa Korea bukan lagi menjadi masalah bagiku."

Sepertinya Minseok tidak memperhatikan apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Karena dia sibuk memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Kurasa kita harus segera pergi. Ruangan ini mungkin akan digunakan oleh senior untuk berlatih." Dan tanpa meminta persetujuanku, dia menyeretku keluar.

.

.

.

Tinggal di asrama sebenarnya bukanlah suatu keharusan. Di manapun kita tinggal, yang terpenting adalah kau harus tepat waktu saat latihan. Karena jarak apartementku yang dulu dengan perusahaan cukup jauh, maka aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama. Karena asrama kami berada persis di belakang perusahaan, maka kami hanya perlu berjalan lima menit untuk tiba di sana. Lagipula dengan tinggal di asrama aku tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar tarif sewanya.

Ada beberapa orang selain Minseok yang sudah lebih dulu bergabung. Seperti Jongin dan Sehun misalnya. Mereka masih berstatus siswa SMA meskipun berbeda angkatan. Atau mungkin Joonmyeon yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun ia menjadi siswa trainee. Kadang aku heran, kenapa dia tidak mundur saja? Lima tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menantikan sesuatu yang tidak jelas kapan akan datang. Ada pula Kyungsoo si mata burung hantu yang sangat pendiam. Aku menyebutnya burung hantu karena matanya begitu lebar seperti burung hantu. Terlalu lebar untuk ukuran standart(?) orang Asia Timur. Park Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi, hampir menyerupai galah dengan tubuh kurusnya yang periang. Ada Yifan yang berasal dari Kanada. Sebenarnya dia lahir di Cina, namun karena beberapa sebab ia pindah dan menetap di Vancouver, Kanada. Dan yang terakhir Yixing dan Zitao yang sama-sama berasal dari Cina.

Bertemu dengan Yixing dan Tao membawa kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Mereka seolah membwaku kembali ke kehidupanku yang dulu. Aku bisa menggunakan bahasa Mandarin saat bersama mereka. Membicarakan kampong halaman kami. Begitu pula dengan Yifan. MEskipun dia 'berlabel' Kanada, tetap saja dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari adat istiadat Cina. Bersama mereka, aku merasa seperti seekor rusa yang ditangkap dari hutan kemudian dibawa ke kebun binatang untuk dipelihara. Awalnya si rusa akan merasa kesepian karena meninggalkan kehidupannya di hutan belantara sebagai hewan liar. Namun ketika bertemu dengan rusa lainnya yang lebih dulu mendekam dalam kandang, ia akan merasa jauh lebih baik dan entah bagaimana sepertinya semua hal akan terlihat lebih mudah untuk dihadapi.

Menjadi seoang selebritis di Korea tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kau tidak cukup hanya memiliki wajah menawan. Kau harus punya kemampuan. Jika kau mendaftar sebagai seorang penyanyi, maka kau harus benar-benar bisa bernyanyi dan mengerti musik. Menari juga menjadi salah satu kemampuan yang harus kau miliki. Untuk itulah setiap perusahaan mengharuskan semua artisnya untuk mengikuti masa pelatihan sebelum ia benar-benar debut di dunia hiburan.

Panjang masa pelatihan tersebut tidak menentu antara siswa satu dan lainnya. Tergantung begaimana usahamu untuk menjadi yang lebih unggul dari siswa lainnya. Tergantung dengan bagaimana kondisimu, apakah kau telah dianggap 'mampu' dan layak debut atau belum. Jika beruntung, mungkin kau akan didebutkan setelah beberapa bulan saja. Namun jika kau termasuk siswa 'bebal', bisa jadi kau harus menunggu beberapa tahun untuk debut. Dalam beberapa kasus, banyak sekali siswa yang akhirnya mengundurkan diri karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Hari demi hari aku semakin sibuk dengan jadwal latihanku yang padat. Meski lelah, aku terus menjalaninya karena aku sudah terikat kontrak. Di kelas, aku bukanlah siswa yang menonjol. Sering kali aku mengalami kesulitan saat menerima pelajaran yang diberikan. Misalnya saja, aku ingat suatu pagi ketika guru tari kami mendemonstrasika gerakan kepada kami dengan menyilangkan lengan di depan tubuh sedemikian rupa dan kemudian menghentakan satu kaki ke lantai. Kami diharapkan menirukan gerakan ini serentak. Tetapi karena kami semua pemula, ketika kami menghentakkan kaki, kedengarannya seperti seonggok kantong-kantong kacang yang berjatuhan ke lantai. Karena tak satu kaki pun yang menyentuh lantai pada saat yang bersamaan. Dan kami harus mengulangi gerakan tersebut sampai benar, atau setidaknya sampai guru tari merasa puas.

Atau saat kami harus belajar musik. Dan aku benar-benar mengalami kesulitan saat menterjemahkan notasi-notasi itu. Melihat gambar -atau mungkin bisa kita sebut tulisan- -nya yang berbentuk bulat-bulat kecil dan (seperti) ditusuk dengan sebatang lidi itu membuatku mengingat kecambah yang kadang dimasukkan ke dalam sup yang kumakan. Untung saja Yixing bersedia membantuku untuk mempelajari partitur itu dengan cara yang lebih mudah. Aku bahkan pernah dipukul oleh guru vokal kami karena salah menyanyikan sebuah nada. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menyanyikannya dengan benar.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku punya bakat tertentu, tetapi aku jelas berusaha keras. Namun dengan semua pelajaran-pelajaranku, aku betul-betul kewalahan dalam enam bulan pertama pendidikanku.

Menjadi seorang trainee di sebuah perusahaan hiburan benar-benar merenggut kebebasanku. Aku tak lagi bisa melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Tak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bola atau berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana kota. Selama bulan-bulan awal ada di tempat itu, kurasa seandainya aku kehilangan tangan dan kakipun aku tak akan merasa sesedih ketika aku kehilangan kebebasanku seperti ini. Aku yakin, hidupku tak akan sama lagi. Yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah kebingungan dan kesedihanku. Sering aku bertaya-tanya dalam hati, kapan aku bisa mendapatkan kebebasanku lagi? Tetapi hal yang paling membuatku heran, setelah enam bulan berlalu, adalah bahwa ternyata aku bertahan. Aku ingat, suatu saat ketika aku sedang berlatih menari, tiba-tiba aku merasa bingung sekali. Sampai-sampai kuhentikan apa yang sedang kulakukan dan menatap diriku di cermin besar di ruang latihan lama sekali. Aku tak bisa memahami bahwa orang yang berlatih menari ini benar-benar aku.

.

.

.

~~~ Bersambung ~~~

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. *kayak adayang mau baca aja XD*

Kritik dan saran ditunggu untuk perbaikan di masa depan.


	2. Chapter 2

Malam itu aku terlalu lelah hingga aku merasa tak nyaman untuk tidur. Tulang-belulangku seakan remuk setelah dipaksa untuk menari seharian penuh. Semua orang di asrama sudah tertidur lelap. Tak terkecuali Jongin yang sekamar denganku. Aku berdiri termenung di daun jendela kamar. Kupandangi langit bertabur bintang di atas sana, dan sebuah rembulan yang bersinar dengan terang. Aku jadi teringat dengan sebuah lagu mandarin yang dinyanyikan oleh Deng Lijun atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Teresa Teng. Lagu itu mengisahkan sepasang kekasih yang mengikrarkan cinta mereka di bawah sinar rembulan. Lagu ini sangat terkenal. Meskipun (mungkin) kau tidak mengerti makna syairnya, aku yakin kau pasti pernah mendengarnya, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupmu.

**Ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen**

(kau bertanya seberapa dalam aku mencintaimu)

**wo ai ni you ji fen**

(seberapa besar cintaku padamu)

**wo de qing ye zhen**

(kasih sayangku ini nyata)

**wo de ai ye zhen**

(cintaku ini nyata)

**yue liang dai biao wo de xin**

(bulan lah yang melambangkan hatiku)

Airmata menggenang di pelupuk mataku ketika aku menggumamkan lagu ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi merindukan keluargaku di Beijing. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku menghubungi mereka. Aku bahkan tak sekalipun memberitahukan kepada mereka tentang keikutsertaanku di agensi ini. Bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahukannya pada mereka, namun aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk mereka saat aku debut nanti. Aku ingin pulang. Meskipun setelah tiba di rumah aku akan jarang sekali melihat kedua orang tuaku karena kesibukkan mereka, tapi aku ingin sekali kembali ke Cina. Aku rindu dengan kampung halamanku.

Setelah beberapa bulan menjalani masa pelatihan, sampai detik ini tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa aku akan segera debut. Bahkan setelah datangnya Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang membuat jumlah kami genap dua belas orang, aku harus tetap menjalani pelajaran-pelajaranku yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Kurasakan hidup yang terbentang di hadapanku seperti jalan panjang yang tidak menuju kemana-mana. Kadang ketika aku berjalan pulang menuju asrama setelah seharian berlatih, lama aku berdiri di tepi jalan. Memandangi remaja-remaja seusiaku mengobrol melewatiku. Mungkin mereka hanya mau jalan-jalan menikmati suasana kota. Tetapi bagiku mereka pergi dari satu hal penting ke hal penting lain dengan tujuan hidup yang jelas. Sedangkan aku sebaliknya. Kegiatanku tak lebih dari sekedar berlatih menari dan menyanyi. Aku merasa sangat takut. Mungkin suatu hari nanti remaja-remaja di Seoul itu akan maju terus dalam tujuan hidup mereka yang pasti dan meninggalkanku.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku malam itu. Tanganku seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa kuperintahkan. Memasukkan semua barang-barangku ke dalam sebuah koper dan membawanya keluar dengan megendap-endap. Hanya berbekal sisa uang 1500 Won, aku nekat kabur malam ini juga. Aku tak tau apakah uang itu bisa membawaku kembali ke Beijing atau tidak. Kalaupun aku harus menjadi seorang pengemis dan gelandagan di jalan, kurasa hal itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus terkurung di asrama ini. Dengan hati berdebar, aku melangkahkan kaki perlahan-lahan. Dalam hati aku terus berdoa agar tidak ada orang yang melihatku. Namun sepertinya aku gagal.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara itu menginterupsi langkahku.

Aku berhenti dan memejamkan mata. Berharap apa yang kudengar hanyalah ilusi semata. Namun setelah beberapa saat suara itu terdengar lagi, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa semua ini nyata.

"Ni yao qu nar (Kau mau kemana)?" tanyanya sekali lagi kali ini dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Kuberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang. Dan aku merasa sedikit lega bahwa yang menemukanku adalah Yifan. Ya, setidaknya aku bisa merayu Yifan untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun agar aku tidak harus menjalani hukuman karena mencoba untuk kabur.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Yifan mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

"A... aku..."

"Apa kau mau kabur?"

Aku tak menjawab. Aku terus menunduk semakin dalam, tak berani menatap wajahnya sedikitpun. Kudengar Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kemudian menyeretku ke halaman depan asrama ini dan kami duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Menatap pagar besi yang mengelilingi asrama ini layaknya seorang narapidana yang meratapi nasib malangnya di dalam penjara.

"Kau belum tidur?" aku memulai.

"Tadinya aku sudah tidur. Namun aku terbangun karena mendengar seseorang menanyikan 'yue liang dai biao wo de xin'."

"Oh! Duibuqi. Apakah suaraku mengganggu tidurmu?"

Yifan tersenyum. "Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu tidurku. Justru aku senang bisa mendengar suaramu."

Sesaat kami terdiam, hingga akhirnya Yifan memecah keheningan di antara kami. "Kau lihat pagar itu?" katanya sambil menujuk pagar besi di hadapan kami. "Aku bisa saja melompat keluar dari pagar itu kapanpun. Tapi aku tak akan pernah melakukannya. Karena masa depanku ada di sini."

"Masa depan kau bilang? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal yang seperti itu? Sampai detik ini mereka juga tak pernah memberikan kita kesempatan untuk debut." aku menyela.

"Baru berapa lama kau di sini? Apa kau lupa, aku sudah tiga tahun tinggal di sini. Bahkan Joonmyeon sudah lebih dari lima tahun. Kau pikir kami tidak lelah dengan semua ini? Menunggu dan terus menunggu."

"Tapi..."

"Dengarkan aku Luhan! Apa kau ingat manager-hyung pernah mengatakan bahwa kita akan debut dalam satu grub namun terbagi dalam subgrub masing-masing 6 orang. Dan jumlah kita sekarang sudah lengkap dua belas orang. Jika kau pergi dari sini, maka kau akan menghancurkan kita semua. Kita semua sudah seperti saudara. Apa kau tega meghancurkan mimpi saudara-saudaramu?"

"Masih ada siswa trainee lain yang lebih baik dariku."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu Luhan." ujar Yifan lirih.

Aku mendecih sebal. "Omong kosong!"

Yifan tertunduk. "Kita, kau dan aku lebih tepatnya. Kita tidak memiliki siapapun di sini selain mereka sebagai adik-adik kita. Apakah kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana perasaan mereka? Mereka juga lelah, sama sepertimu. Tapi mereka bertahan. Mungkin agensi merasa kita belum cukup mampu untuk didebutkan saat ini. Tapi aku yakin jika kita berusaha lebih keras lagi, kita akan bisa debut dengan segera."

Aku terdiam. Airmata yang dari tadi kutahan akhirnya meluncur deras di kedua pipiku. "Aku merindukan keluargaku, Yifan. Aku ingin pulang."

Sejenak Yifan menangkup wajahku dan menghapus airmata itu. "Jangan menangis." ucapnya lembut. "Bertahanlah. Kita akan menghadapi semua ini bersama-sama. Aku akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkanku. Bukankah kita satu keluarga?"

Cukup lama Yifan menatapku dengan alis tebalnya. Dia menatapku sedemikian rupa seperti seorang pemusik menatap alat musiknya sesaat sebelum dia memainkannya dengan pemahaman dan penguasaan. Aku merasa dia bisa melihat ke dalam diriku seakan aku bagian dari dirinya. Betapa kau ingin menjadi alat musik yang dimainkannya!

Malam itu aku dan Yifan terus mengobrol hingga menjelang pagi. Membicarakan apapun yang membuat kami nyaman berada di dekat satu sama lain. Aku menceritakan bagaimana keluargaku di Beijing dan segala aktifitas membosankan ayah dan ibuku. Dan Yifan pun demikian.

Aku baru mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia tak dilahirkan dengan nama Wu Yifan, melainkan Li Jiaheng. Semasa kecilnya kedua orangtuanya sering bertengkar. Bahkan tak jarang ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ibunya sering dipukul oleh ayah kandungnya ketika ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Pada akhirnya ibu Yifan membuat sebuah keputusan yang cukup berat. Bercerai. Namun dua tahun kemudian, sang ibu menikah lagi dengan seseorang bermarga Wu. Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada setelahnya. Dan sejak saat itu Li Jiaheng mengubah namanya menjadi Wu Yifan.

"Apa kau merindukan ayah kandungmu?" tanyaku perlahan ketika ia telah mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Entalah. Sejak kami pindah ke Kanada, aku tak pernah lagi mendengar kabarnya. Mungkin jika kami bertemu di jalan, kami tak akan saling mengenal."

"Menangislah, jika kau ingin menangis."

Yifan menggeleng. Namun setitik air mata berhasil lolos dari sudut matanya. "Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu terbebani dengan ceritaku."

"Terbebani?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tak merasa terbebani dengan ceritamu. Justru aku senang, setidaknya kau sudah bersedia membagi kesedihanmu bersamaku. Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kita semua adalah saudara?"

Dia tak lagi merespon kata-kataku. Hanya menyunggingkan senyum ringan di sudut bibirnya. Aku balas memandangnya dengan sakit hati, meski sakit yang menyenangkan, jika hal seperti itu ada. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami malam yang lebih menyenangkan daripada yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku. Aku merasa sedih jika ini semua berakhir, tetapi aku tetap bersyukur ini telah terjadi. Sejak malam itu aku sudah lupa bahwa aku sedang menantikan pertanda untuk masa depanku.

Dalam obrolan singkat bersama Yifan, aku telah berubah dari remaja tersesat yang hidup penuh kekosongan menjadi remaja yang memiliki tujuan hidup. Mungkin kedengarannya aneh jika obrolan ringan di malam hari bisa membawa perubahan semacam itu. Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah sebuah batu loncatan untuk sesuatu yang lain. Aku bersedia menahan penderitaan selama pelatihan, menjalani semua beban berat demi kesempatan untuk bersama Yifan. Menemukan tempatku di dalam dunianya.

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi, saat aku terbangun dengan kepala pening, aku mendengar Joonmyeon berteriak-teriak di asrama. Membangunkan kami satu per satu dan menyuruh kami berkumpul di ruang tengah. Dia adalah leader utama kami, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti kata-katanya.

"Dengarkan aku," ia memulai. "Manager-hyung menghubungiku pagi-pagi tadi dan kalian tau apa?" ia menatap kami satu per satu. Tentu saja saat itu kami tidak tau. Kami bukan peramal yang bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Hari ini kita harus datang ke kantor untuk meeting persiapan debut." lanjutnya.

Untuk sesaat kami semua membatu. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh leader kami. Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang menggelegar, membawa kami kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kita benar-benar akan debut."

Kudengar di sisi lain Joonmyeon dan Tao menangis. Bukan karena sedih tetapi karena terlalu bahagia. Penantian panjang kami akan segera usai.

.

.

.

Meeting hari ini dipimpin langsung oleh produser kami, Lee Sooman. Tak lupa para petinggi perusahaan juga turut hadir dalam rapat yang membahas masalah teknis tentang debut kami.

Lee Sooman menerangkan bahwa grub kami bernama Exo dan akan di bagi dalam dua subgrub Exo-M dan Exo-K yang masing-masing terdiri dari enam orang. Exo sendiri berasal dari kata Exo Planet. Dikatakan oleh Sooman, bahwa kami adalah makhluk yang berasal dari Exo Planet. Diceritakan bahwa kami memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang berbeda satu sama lainnya. Aku tak akan menjelaskan banyak tentang hal ini, karena kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya *sebenarnya saya males nulis panjang-panjang XD* Kami hidup terpisah di dunia berbeda namun sebenarnya sama. Aku mengerti tentang konsep ini. Yang artinya Exo-M dan Exo-K sejatinya adalah sama. Meski dua grub yang berbeda, kami menyanyikan lagu yang sama dan menari dengan gerakan yang sama. Satu hal yang membedakan adalah bahasa. Exo-M akan menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Mandarin dan Exo-K akan akan menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Korea.

Tak hanya itu, agensi juga memberikan nama panggung untuk kami. Joonmyeon yang ditunjuk sebagai leader K mendapatkan nama panggung Suho, yang berarti penjaga. Dan aku yakin sekali bahwa Joonmyeon akan bisa menjaga membernya dengan sangat baik. Ia ditunjuk sebagai leader karena di antara kami semua, dialah yang menjalani masa trainee paling lama. Dan karena hal itulah, dia dianggap yang paling berpengalaman.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo mendapatkan nama D.O yang diambil dari nama marganya Do. Gaya penulisan nama D.O merupakan sebuah pencitraan Kyungsoo yang memiliki mata yang lebar dan bulat. Serupa dengan emoticon O.O

Jongin mendapatkan nama Kai. Kai dalam bahasa Mandarin artinya 'membuka'. Sebagai member pertama yang akan diperkenalkan ke publik, ia diharapkan bisa membuka jalan bagi Exo untuk melangkah menuju industri hiburan yang sesungguhnya. Meski namanya diambil dari bahasa Mandarin, bukan berarti dia akan menjadi member M.

Jongdae dan Minseok yang ditunjuk untuk bergabung dengan dengan grub M, masing-masing mendapatkan nama Chen dan Xiumin. Yah, kurasa hal itu agar nama mereka 'similar' dengan nama-nama orang Cina. Dan aku sedikit tak mengerti dengan nama Lay untuk Yixing atau pun Kris untuk Yifan. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan saat Tuan Lee Sooman menjelaskannya kepada kami.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa masa-masa menjelang debut adalah seperti ketika seekor ulat berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang beranggapan seperti itu. Seekor ulat hanya perlu menenun kepompongnya dan tidur selama beberapa waktu. Sedangkan kami tak pernah sesibuk itu sebelumnya. Jadwal kami semakin padat setiap harinya. Shooting untuk teaser dan MV, rekaman, latihan, persiapan showcase dan sederet kegiatan lainnya yang menguras tenaga. Kami bahkan hanya tidur tidak lebih dari tiga jam selama satu hari penuh.

Aku boleh saja belum genap berusia dua puluh tahun kala itu, namun tampaknya bagiku aku sudah menjalani dua kehidupan. Hidup lamaku sebagai seorang mahasiswa telah berakhir beberapa waktu lalu, dan hidup baruku sebagai penyanyi baru saja dimulai. Aku tidak tau apakah ini masuk akal bagimu, tetapi pikiranku pada malam sebelum debutku seperti kebun yang bunga-bunganya baru mulai menyeruak dari tanah, sehingga masih belum bisa diketahui bagaimana nantinya. Aku merasa bergairah sekali. Dan tepat di tengah kebun dalam pikiranku berdiri sebuah patung. Patung seorang penyanyi yang merupakan gambaran penyanyi idealku. Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini kami meninggalkan Korea menuju Cina. Rencananya kami akan membuat sebuah pertunjukan di sana. Panggung pertama kami di Cina. Mungkin aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, setelah sekian lama aku meninggalkan negaraku, akhirnya aku bisa menginjakkan kembali kakiku di tanah kelahiranku. Ingin sekali aku berteriak untuk mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya aku, namun tentu saja hal itu tak bisa kulakukan.

"Hari ini kau tampak bahagia sekali, hyung?" ujar Sehun yang duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menantikan saat seperti ini lama sekali."

"Kau sudah menghubungi orangtuamu?"

Tentu saja. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka beberapa kali dan meminta mereka untuk hadir di showcase kami. Namun mereka menolak. Ayah mengatakan bahwa ia sedang rapat penting di parlemen. Sedangkan ibu harus menghadiri sebuah kongres yang aku sendiri tidak tau apa itu. Kadang aku berfikir, mengapa mereka selalu lebih mementingkan pekerjaan sibandingkan dengan putranya sendiri. Kenapa mereka seperti itu? Sejak kecil aku hidup dan tumbuh bersama orang-orang yang dibayar khusus untuk menjagaku. Kenapa mereka tidak menjagaku dengan tangan mereka sendiri? Apa aku ini bukan anak mereka?

"Hyung, kau melamun?" Sehun mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa aku sudah membuatmu sedih?"

Aku pastilah tampak sangat menyedihkan sekali hingga Sehun berkata seperti itu. "Tidak Sehun-ah." Aku berusaha bersikap tenang di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Dia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Tampak jelas kekhawatiran di raut wajahnya. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu sepertinya, namun sebelum ia sempat mengutarakannya, sang pramugari memberitahukan bahwa kami akan mendarat dalam wakutu kurang dari lima belas menit.

.

.

.

Showcase kami di Cina dihadiri lebih dari tiga ratus orang. Jungshin mengatakan bahwa jumlah itu cukup banyak mengingat Exo yang belum memulai debutnya secara resmi dan banyak orang yang belum mengenal kami. Tentu saja aku merasa senang. Ini merupakan suatu awal yang baik untuk kami. Di atas panggung, aku mencoba mengutarakan betapa berterimakasihnya aku kepada mereka semua yang telah hadiri di showcase kami dan kepada mereka semua yang telah membantu kami sampai di titik ini. Meski aku yakin kata-kataku tak bisa mengekspresikan kepenuhan perasaanku. Aku berterimakasih kepada mereka semua untuk sesuatu yang bahkan hingga sekarang pun tak bisa kejelaskan

Tapi entah kenapa sebagian dari diriku merasa kosong. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa bahwa aku sedang tidak berasa di tempatku. Beijing dalam sekejab berubah menjadi sebuah kota asing bagiku. Aku tidak tau kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Dan ketika melihat Tao yang menangis dipelukan ibunya, barulah aku menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Kota ini adalah kampong halamanku. Sama halnya dengan Yixing dan Tao. Yang membedakan adalah mereka berdua bersama dengan keluarga mereka, sedangkan aku tidak. Hal itulah yang membuatku merasa asing di sini. Seolah-olah tak ada seorangpun yang kukenal. Bukan hanya orangtua Tao dan Yixing yang datang langsung dari Qingdao dan Changsa, ibu kandung dan ayah tiri Yifan pun jauh-jauh menyebrangi benua hanya untuk melihat panggung perdana putra semata wayangnya itu. Sementara kedua orang tuaku yang sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Beijing malah menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan dan mengabaikanku.

.

.

.

~~~ Bersambung ~~~

Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review chapter sebelumnya.

Kritik dan saran terus saya tunggu untuk perbaikan di masa depan.


End file.
